Las hermanas rose
by Nighttime la murcielago
Summary: Una versión de Blanca nieves estilo Mundo se Sonic.


**Hola a todos mis lectores lamento no haber publicado antes capitulo pero si sabrán la explicación de porqué no pude subir estaba en el último capítulo que subí de "Eres mi hija", pero se borró al parecer así que les diré aquí que la razón de no publicar fue que mi servidor se malogro y recién lo han arreglado, bueno no estoy con capitulo hoy pero si con una nueva historia, lamentablemente no es la de "poción de amor" que les dije que subiría ya que sigue en proceso como el siguiente capítulo de "Eres mi hija" pero esta historia les gustara también la tenía pensado subir hace tiempo pero no pude, bueno aquí esta comencemos ^W^...**

 **Las Hermanas Rose**

Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano, una bella chica llamada Amy Rose y su hermana María Rose. Ambas eran herederas al trono de Mobius, pero para su desgracia, tenían dos crueles hermanastras llamadas Sally y Elise Arcón.

Estas las hacían trabajar como esclavas, ya que, los padres de las erizas habían muerto, y su madrastra quien resultaba ser la madre de Sally y Elise, las odiaba.

Amy: Ya no lo soporto más...-dijo refregando los pisos.

María: Tranquila Amy...pronto todo cambiara y seremos reinas...

Amy: Eso espero...! PORQUE YA NO DOY MAS ¡

Un día, la reina, decidió hacer un baile real para que sus hijas encontraran a su marido, y tomaran el trono antes que lo hagan Amy y María. Pero para su desgracia, ninguno de los príncipes se fijó en ellas. Todos querían bailar con las dos Rose.

La reina ardía de furia, no podía creer que a pesar de verlas con trajes viejos y rotos las invitaran a bailar.

Sally: Esto es injusto!...

Elise: Si nosotras tendríamos que ser el centro de atención de esos príncipes NO ELLAS!

Reina: Tranquilas...yo me encargare de ellas mañana...-dijo con mirada asesina mientras miraba a las dos erizas.

A la mañana siguiente, la reina las mando a buscar flores para decorar el palacio junto a Rouge, quien era una de las más leales guardianas del reino.

Amy: Mira que hermosas rosas...

María: ¡Mira estos lirios!-dijo sujetando un par de lirios amarillos.

Rouge: -suspiro-*Lamento esto chicas...pero...es mi deber*-pensó colocando su mano en el mando de su espada.

Amy: Rouge...ven aquí con nosotras...

María: Sii...te va a encantar...huelen delicioso...

Rouge:*No puedo hacerlo*-pensó con la mirada baja.

María y Amy siempre habían sido las amigas de Rouge, a pesar de que ella era una plebeya. Ellas siempre la ayudaron cuando lo necesitaba y más aun si se metía en problemas.

Rojo: Vallåsen ...

Amy: Uh?...¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Rouge: Qué se vallan del reino!...la reina las quiere matar!...me mando a mí para que las matara y les llevara su corazón en este cofre...-les mostró un cofre.

María: Pero...porque...

Rouge: No quiere que se conviertan en las reinas de Mobius...por eso las quiere muertas...

Amy: ¿Pero dónde podemos ir?

Rouge: Sigan ese sendero...los llevara a una casa...esta abandonada y metida en lo más oscuro del bosque...la reina nunca buscara ahí.

María: Esta bien...

Amy/María: Adiós Rouge...-dijeron mientras corrían por el sendero.

Rouge: Adiós...y suerte!...

Después de una larga caminata, las hermanas Rose por fin legaron a una pequeña casa en lo más profundo del bosque como se los había dicho Rouge.

La puerta se encontraba abierta, por lo visto, alguien muy tonto se había olvidado de cerrarla.

 **Amy:** -mirando el lugar- Esta re lindo el lugar...pero...MUY SUCIO! .

 **María:** Y muy desordenados también...-dijo mirando una pila de Hot Dogs junto a una de armas de todo tipos.

 **Amy:** Pues...-agarra una escoba-...ya que nos vamos a quedar aquí...será mejor que empecemos a limpiar.

 **María:** -agarrando un trapo- Si tienes razón...

Ambas empezaron a limpiar todo el lugar, después de dos horas, dejaron el lugar resplandeciente.

Habían acomodado todo, tirado todo lo innecesario y sacado toda la mugre de quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

 **María:** -suspirando-Ya no puedo mas...

 **Amy:** Bueno...nos faltaría limpiar afuera y una habitación...pero podemos tomar una pequeña siesta antes...

 **María:** Sii...-dijo subiendo las escaleras.

 **Amy:** -abre la puerta- Bueno...creo que este es el único lugar más limpio de aquí...

 **María:** -mirando los nombres- Jejejejejejjejeje...

 **Amy:** ¿De que te ríes María?

 **María:** Mira...son los nombres de los que duermen aquí...Misterioso, Faker, Emo, jajajaj Cabeza Hueca jajajjaja...

 **Amy:** -contando las camas- Por lo visto son o eran siete...

 **María:** Sii...-bostezo-...tienes razón...-se acuesta...

 **Amy:** Me pregunto dónde estarán...-dijo acostándose también.

No muy lejos de ahí, un grupo de 7 pervertidos estaban escarbando en una vieja cueva en busca de las 7 esmeraldas del caos los llamaban los siete pervertidillos.

 **Faker:** -mirando la hora- Falta muchooo...

 **Listo:** Solo 5 minutos más...-dijo mientras miraba si las esmeraldas eran falsas o no.

 **Faker:** Foo...-dijo volviendo a excavar.

5 minutos después, llego Anciano diciendo que ya era hora de volver a casa. Rápidamente todos dejaron sus trabajos y salieron de la cueva. Ya querían llegar a su casa a descansar.

 **Cabeza Hueca:** Ahi-hooo AUCH!

 **Emo:** Te dije que dejaras de cantar esa torpe canción...-dijo después de haberlo golpeado.

 **Faker:** Que amargado que SOS Emo...

 **Emo:** Cállate Faker porque te hago dormir a los pies apestosos de Cabeza Hueca

 **Cabeza Hueca:** Mis pies no apestan!...

 **Alegre:** Eso díselos a mis pobres mascotas...

Alegre tenía tres pequeños chaos, quienes después de dormir a los pies de Cabeza Hueca huyeron y nunca más volvieron. Siguiendo con la historia, media hora después, los 7 pervertidlos llegaron a su casa, pero se sorprendieron al ver la puerta de su casa abierta.

 **Emo:** TE DIJE QUE CERRARAS LA PUERTA!-le grito a Cabeza Hueca.

 **Cabeza Hueca:** YO LA CERRE!

 **Misterioso:** Pues alguien entro a nuestra casa...

 **Pervertido:** Qué tal si es un fantasma!?

 **Emo:** Los fantasma no existen!...

 **Faker:** Así es...vamos...de seguro es algún chao-dijo entrando a la casa.

Faker y sus 6 amigos entraron lentamente, y se sorprendieron al ver todo limpio y ordenado.

 **Faker:** MIS CHILISSSSSSSS!-grito al no ver sus chilis.

 **Emo:** MIS ARMAS!-dijo al no ver su enorme colección.

 **Cabeza Hueca:** MI MUÑECA!

 **Todos:** muñeca o.O?...

 **Cabeza Hueca:** Quiero decir...MI MUÑECO DE ACCION...

 **Listo:** Sea quien sea...hizo un gran pero gran trabajo...

 **Alegre:** Sii es la primera vez que la casa no huele a los pies de Cabeza Hueca!...

 **Cabeza Hueca:** ¬¬*

 **Anciano:** Mejor sigamos...-saca una lupa- Hay que resolver un misterio misterioso!...

 **Misterio:** Tonto te equivocaste de cuento!...¬¬-lo golpea en la cabeza.

 **Anciano:** -.o ouch eso dolio

 **Alegre:** -Entrando a la habitación- Miren!...son dos chicass...

 **Todos-Alegre:** Chicassss!?-dijeron sorprendidos.

 **Pervertido:** Jeje...hora de la acción.

 **Faker:** Y después se queja porque le dicen pervertido...-.-

Mientras en la habitación, Amy y María se despertaron al oír tanto barullo. Se levantaron y se asomaron a ver.

Seis de los siete pervertidillos se encontraban peleando por quien tenía que entrar primero a ver a las chicas. Al oír la causa de su discusión, ambas salieron afuera a presentarse.

 **Amy** **/María:** Hola...

Al oír sus voces quedaron sorprendidas ya que no esperaban que se despertaran tan rápido.

 **Anciano:** Hola...¿quiénes son ustedes?

 **Cabeza Hueca:** ¿Y qué hacen aquí?

 **Amy:** Mi nombre es Amy Rose..y ella es mi hermana María.

 **María:** Huíamos de nuestra cruel madrastra...y una amiga nuestra llamada Rouge nos dijo que viniéramos aquí...

 **Alegre:** Ohh la chica que le gusta a Cabeza Hueca...

 **Cabeza Hueca:** No me gusta!

 **Todos:** Si claro...como digas...

 **Faker:** Por cierto mi nombre es Sonic...

 **Emo:** Pero le decimos Faker...

 **Sonic:** ¬¬*...el es Shadow...pero todos les decimos Emo por lo amargado...

 **Listo:** Mi nombre es Tails...pero me dicen Listo por mi ingenio y sabiduría en las maquinas...

 **Anciano:** Mi nombre es Vector...

 **Alegre:** Pero el decimos Anciano porque es el más viejo xD...

 **Vector:** ¬¬ El es Charmy...pero le decimos Alegre...

 **Misterioso:** Mi nombre es Espio...pero me dicen misterioso...

 **Pervertido:** Mi nombre es Manic hermosuras-le besa a ambas la mano.

Amy / Maria: o / o

 **Sonic/** **Shadow:** Pero le decimos pervertido...por lo acosador que es-dijeron acercándose para que no se pasara de la raya.

 **Cabeza Hueca:** Mi nombre es Knuckles...

 **Todos:** Pero le decimos Cabeza hueca por lo torpe y idiota que es...

 **Knuckles:** ¬¬ *

 **Amy:** Un placer conocerlos a todos...

 **María:** Lo mismo digo...

 **Vector:** Díganme señoritas ustedes fueron la que limpiaron el lugar?

 **Amy:** Si...espero que no les moleste...

 **Vector:** Por supuesto que no...

 **Charmy:** Nunca estuvo mejor nuestra casa n.n

 **Vector:** Qué les parece si hacemos un trato...ustedes se quedan y a cambio mantienen la limpieza del lugar?...

 **María/** **Amy:** Claro n.n...Muchas gracias-lo abrazan.

Mientras tanto en el palacio rouge regreso de haber matado a dos animales y poner sus corazones en el cofre para hacer creer a la reina que había matado a las dos hermanas rose. Cuando llego al salón del trono la dejaron pasar y ahí estaban las dos hermanas malvadas y la reina que la estaba esperando sentada en el trono.

Reina: Al fin llegas rouge, como te fue, las matasteis.

Rouge: *Espero que se lo crea*-pensó antes de responder-si mi reina las mate-dijo mostrando el cofre.

Reina: -mira el cofre-veamos sus corazones jejeje-lo abre- pero que o.o

Rouge: Algún problema mi reina-dije algo nerviosa.

Reina: Rouge dime porque hay corazones de animales en lugar de los de las hermanas roses ¬¬

Sally/ Elise: ¡que!

Rouge: aaa…em…es que-suspiro-bueno ellas me vieron acercarme con la espada y salieron huyendo-mintió.

Reina: Bueno al menos no van a volver porque ellas al verte sabrán su destino jajajjajajjjaja-reacciona- pero que digo yo las quiero muertas las buscare y las matara mujajaja-y se fue.

Rouge: -_-*que bueno se lo creyó y esta loca*-suspiro-saldré a dar una vuelta-se salió al bosque.

Sally: bien ahora seremos el centro de atención *w*

Elise: si ahora nada nos impedirá tener el trono *3*

Sally/ Elise: seremos los gobernantes *.* jajajajajaja.

Sally: bueno me iré a caminar-y salió al bosque.

Ya era de noche y todos en el reino se habían ido a dormir excepto dos personas la reina y rouge que seguía en el bosque estaba buscando a las hermanas roses para darle un mensaje en un caballo, mientras la reina estaba en un cuarto de hechizos observándola para ver donde estaban las hermanas, para matarlas o envenenarlas.

Reina: Si rouge adelante guíame hacia donde las hermanas-dijo mientras veía el espejo que la mostraba.

Rouge estaba cabalgando por la noche por todo el bosque buscándolas, mientras que en la casa de los siete pervertidillos las rose preparaban la cena que era pollo frito con papa sanco cada y pastel de manzana (yo: dios *o* ya me dio hambre todos: como siempre ¬¬) y los chicos se limpiaban las manos y la cara para comer, después todos comieron a los siete pervertidos les encanto no habían comido tan rico en meses.

 **Amy:** Y como estuvo la cena-dijo mientras recogía los platos.

 **Todos-las rose:** delicioso chicas

 **María/** **Amy** : Enserio-con la cara iluminada.

 **Sonic/** **Shadow:** si estuvo delicioso chicas-dijeron alzando los pulgares.

 **Knuckles:** si delicioso

 **Manic** : estuvo increíble damiselas

 **Vector:** nunca había comido tan rico en mi vida- dijo tomando jugo de uva.

Espio: tienen talento para la cocina

 **Charmy:** RIQUIZIMO!

Tails: fue la mejor cena del mundo

 **María:** Hay muchas gracias chicos

Después de comer amy se levanto de su asiento y puso música movida y se puso a bailar junto a María y después los siete pervertidos se juntaron a la diversión del baile y empezaron a bailar muy gracioso todos lo disfrutaban mucho pero no sabían que alguien los espiaba por el bosque mientras los miraba por la ventana bailando.

Rouge: o.O… pero que rayos están haciendo no saben que se ven ridículas bailando así-dijo encima de su caballo mientras veía en las sombras.

Era rouge que había encontrado la casa por fin aunque se sorprendió a verlas bailar ridículamente porque ellas eren princesas y al verlas así era raro pero gracioso or eso también se rio, miro para un ramo a la izquierda para ver a knuckles bailar con tails se le pusieron los ojos con corazones con solo ver al hombre que conoció hace unos meses que la salvo.

Inicio del recuerdo:

Rouge andaba por el bosque con su caballo buscando que no vengan intrusos o algo que dañe al reino, había llegado a un lugar que jamás había visto en sus años de trabajo de guardiana pero sabía que tenía que revisar par que no haya peligro para el reino.

Rouge: Haber no hay moros en la costa parece que no hay nada de qué preocuparse….-suspira-genial me perdí mi novela por esto -_-

¿?: RRRRAAAAAGGGG

Rouge: Pero que o-o….AAAHHH AUXILIO! Un monstro me ataca-se tropezó y cayó- genial lo que faltaba y lo peor no tengo espada -.-

Mostro: RRRAAAGGG-salta hacia rouge.

Rouge: o.e…. AAAAHHHH-se tapo la cara para recibir el ataque pero nada- pero que….mmmm!

¿?: Golpea al mostro-lárgate bestia- grita y el mostro huye-hump llorón.

Rouge: No puede ser… no me lo creo o.0

¿?: Muy bien creo que no volverá-ve a rouge- o.o…oye estas bien-dijo acercándose.

Rouge:*baya es muy lindo* ah…si estoy bien-se levanta- gracias por salvarme, me llamo rouge.

Knuckles: Un gusto rouge mi nombre es knuckles*que linda*-pensó mientras la ayuda-no te he visto antes.

Rouge: no lo creo, aunque debes a verme visto tu porque Soy una guerrera o guardiana de la reina de mobius.

knuckles: o si es cierto eres impresionante …Bueno creo que debería volver a mi hogar tal vez nos volvamos a ver adios-y se fue.

Rouge: adiós-suspira-Si apuesto que si será una promesa :D

Y se fue para el castillo pero siempre iba a espiarlo en su casa y veía a él con sus amigos y otras veces cumplía su promesa y lo visitaba a su casa y cada vez que iba ahí pasaba tiempo con él hasta que no pudo por el trabajo de guardiana pero knuckles con sus amigos eran ahora los que la espiaban mientras trabajaba pero no se daba cuenta y rouge pensó que no lo volvería a ver….

Fin del recuerdo.

Rouge: Hasta hoy…. Te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver-suspiro- y esta misión me dejo verte por fin y cumplir mí promesa knucky *-*

Rouge saco sus arco y una flecha con un mensaje para las rose fijo para donde lanzaría y disparo la flecha y luego caballo lejos con su caballo y se fue al lugar en donde las encontraría.

En la casa seguían bailando y no se dieron cuenta de que una flecha venia hacia acá hasta que charmy se dio cuenta.

 **Charmy:** mmmm….que es eso-miro la ventana- oh oh….HEY CHICOS AL SUELO NOS ATACAN

Todos-charmy: eh-miran para la ventana- AAAHHH- se agachan y la flecha quedo en la pared.

Knuckles: pero que rayos fue eso

 **Sonic:** No lo sé-agarra la flecha y mira la nota-hey tiene un mensaje escrito

 **Manic** : para quien

 **Sonic:** para….-shadow le quita la carta- hey

 **Shadow:** es para amy y maría-dijo viéndola.

 **María/** **Amy** : dequien

Knuckles: le quita la carta a shadow- es de….o.e omg no puede ser de….ROUGE!

Todos-knuckles: Rouge!

 **María:** haber dámela-knuckles se la da-voy a abrirla-la habre.

Todos se acercaron donde María para escuchar lo que leía de la carta.

 **Amy** : que dice María-todos miran a Maria.

 **María:** dice:

 _Queridas amigas roses:_

 _Les tengo algo muy importante que decir, avisar y advertir de mediato sobre lo que su madrasta y sus hermanastras quieren hacerles, es importante que lo sepan así que las espero a ustedes y a los siete pervertidillos en el centro del bosque en 20 minutos y rápido no espero mas después de que lean esto más vale que estén viniendo para allá, los espero en otras palabras, vengan de inmediato o en la noche las obligo a pasar 5 horas de compras._

 _Atentamente: rouge el murciélago_

 _PD: Que graciosos bailaban ustedes y los pervertidillos en el salón jajajajajajaja me mate de la risa y también me dio repugnancia casi. :D_

 **María/** **Amy** : No lo puedo creer o.o…..ella nos vio bailar que vergonzoso .

Todos-las roces: -_-u (caen al estilo anime)

 **Amy** : jejejejeje lo siento…será mejor ir

 **Vector:** si y no solo para que ella les aviséis…-sonic, shadow y tails lo interrumpen.

 **Sonic/** **Shadow/** Tails: sino también para que knuckles se pueda lanzar asía rouge y besarla mua mua- y rieron a carcajadas.

Knuckles: GGGrrrrrr…. Que no me gusta!

Después de varias quejas de knuckles de que no le gustaba rouge salieron de la casa y partieron asía el centro del bosque donde después de 5 minutos de caminar y caminar y búsqueda encontraron al fin el centro del bosque donde un ahí mismo un murciélago blanco de armadura encima de un caballo las esperaba ahí y con solo verlos se bajo del caballo y fue directo asía ellos.

Rouge: vaya al fin llegan-mira a donde knuckles- owo knuckles eres tú en verdad.

Knuckles: owo si soy yo hola rouge-corre y la abraza.

Rouge: abrazándolo- creí que no te volvería a ver TT u TT

Knuckles: TT u TT yo tampoco lo creí-y para su sorpresa de él rouge se abalanzo y lo beso- O/O-le devuelve el beso- -/-

Rouge: - / - *por fin lo hice*

Todos-rouge y knuckles: O.O *Esta no se lo esperaba*

Knuckles: *tengo que decirle*-la deja de besar- rouge tengo que decirte…te amo y si quisieras ser mi novia.

Rouge: o.o-lo abraza-1.-yo también te amo knucky y 2.-si si quiero-y lo besa de nuevo.

 **Sonic:** disculpen pero vinimos a saber lo que tenían que decir rouge no a confesar su amor

Tails: el tiene razón rouge dinos para que nos llamas

Rouge: mira yo solo quería que vinieran ustedes pervertidillos para poder ver a knuckles y besarlo para que me confiese su amor; yo solo quería a las roses para hablar de esto escuchen el mensaje-dijo mientras se dirigía a su caballo- después de que se fueran intente engañar a la reina matando dos animales y mostrarles el corazón pero no resulto nada bien…tuve que inventar una escusa para que me creyera y lo hiso…..-miro al cielo.

 **Amy** : Y que paso amiga

 **María:** dinos que tenemos que hacer-suplico..

Rouge: me perdono la vida pero ella quería verlas muertas todavía…-bajo la cabeza- -.- ella las buscara y buscara por todo el bosque hasta encontrarlas y acecinarlas; tienen que tener cuidado ahora no pueden ir ya al reino y si ven a una persona desconocida solo escóndanse de ella i no se acerquen-se sube a su caballo- esta será la última vez que me vean.

Todos-rouge: QUE!

Knuckles: rouge y que hay de tu y yo

Rouge: tu y yo si nos volveremos a ver-se pone una capa- pero por ahora no vendré o la reina sospechara de mi…..adiós y suerte-y se fue en las sombras así el reino.

Todos-espio: o.e ella es muy misteriosa al igual que espio

Espio: Oigan .

Knuckles: *o* por eso la amo

 **Amy** : no me lo creo por que, por que nos tiene que pasar esto buuuuaaaa -se puso a llorar

 **María:** ahora no volverá y nosotras estaremos perdidas buuuuaaaa -se arrodillo a abrazar a amy para seguir llorando

 **Sonic/** **Shadow:** -.- *si tan solo pudiéramos ayudarlas*-pensaron al verlas así.

Después de esa rara reunión y de ayudar a las roses se fueron a la casa a descansar, mientras en el castillo en lo más profundo la reina observando todo lo que había pasado además quedo impresionado de que una guardiana suya se halla besado con un mujerengo pervertidillo, pero le perdonara la vida después de todo.

Reina: o.o## no esperaba que ella estuviera enamorada-suspira-¬¬### primero ni cumple con lo que le digo y después va y le dice mi plan debería matarla como castigo…pero la perdonare porque me mostro el lugar en donde estaban las rose…además después de matar a esas granujas debería contratar a ese rojito para que este con rouge y continúe su trabajo jajajajajaja-y se fue a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los pevrtidillos María se había levantado temprano para limpiar el lugar y hacer el desayuno pero no se dio cuenta de que shadow la estaba espiando mientras cocinaba.

 **María:** ufff que cansancio necesito ayuda- dijo mientras barría

 **Shadow: *** es tan hermosa* como me gustaría poder ayudarla-dijo mientras se escondía en otra parte.

 **María:** claro shadow que puedes ayudarme

 **Shadow:** O.e pro como rayos escuchasteis-dijo saliendo de su escondite.

 **María:** Pensabas en vos alta shady-y se acerco mas.

 **Shadow:** o jeje parece que no soy tan sigiloso-con una gotita de caricatura mientras se rasca la cabeza.

 **María:** ijijij bueno eso si es cierto y que dices…..em….me ayudas pliss?- dijo con carita de perrito

 **Shadow:** *u*...claro porque no-y empezó a barrer el piso mientras maría cocinaba.

En el castillo la reina estaba más que pensativa en que podía hacerles a esas rose mientras que sus hijas ahora invitaban a algunos príncipes para divertirse y las guardianas protegían el lugar pero la única confusa fue la reina que no sabía que a ser hasta que.

Reina: Lo tengo *3* me convertiré en una anciana para escabullirme para engañar a una y después enviare a unos guerreros después de matar a la primera para que maten a la segunda…..¬¬* solo tengo que deshacerme de esos pervertidillos-fue directo asía su cuarto de hechizos.

Bajo muchas escaleras fue por lagos u cuevas por debajo del castillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera la abrió y entro un salón con muchas pociones hechizos, etc. La reina empezó a sacar todo lo necesario para el veneno y empozo a trabajar hasta que logro terminarlo lo puso en una manzana roja y luego izo un pócima de trasformación.

Reina: lo pócima de transformación está terminada *u* …..:) Ahora es hora de beber e ir por las rose-se bebió la pócima-que raro se supone que debía fun…..ci…o….AAAARRRGGG-se le pusieron el cabello blanco su vestido se convirtió en una túnica negra sus manos y cara con arrugas y uñas largas.

Saco un espejo se miro y rio ahora su plan iba bien después de verse en el espejo agarro una canasta y coloco manzanas u la envenenada en el medio para que no se equivoque de manzana y también les fue a decir a sus hijas su plan y ellas no se asustaron al verla así ya que sabían que ella era mágica y mandaron una tropa de guerreros a matar a una de las rose mientras la reina envenena a otra y también mando otra tropa para donde estaban los pervertidillos para encerrarlos.

Rouge al darse cuenta de su plan se iba a avisarle pero como la reina sabia la traición de rouge no la castigo pero dijo a sus hijas que les dijeran a las otras guardianas que mientras no estaba la reina, rouge tenía que ser vigilada ya que ya no confiaba mucho de ella después de lo que izo.

Guardiana 1: rouge, las hijas de la reina nos ordenaron vigilarte después de que casi la traicionas y desobedeciste sus ordenes de matar a las rose-dijo al frente de rouge

Guardiana 2: Así que te quedaras con nosotras y no iras a ningún lado-dijo detrás de rouge.

Rouge: ok si ellas lo ordenaron no discutiré *por dios ahora que haré ellas están perdidas si no les aviso*-pensó nerviosa mientras iba con las otras guardianas a sus posiciones.

En la casa de los pervertidillos los chicos se avían ido a trabajar y las rose se quedaron limpiando, mas tarde María salió a pasear para buscar flores para decorar un poco el jardín y la casa y amy se quedo para seguís limpiando y alimentar a los lindos animales del bosque que también ayudaban con un poco de limpieza.

 **Amy** : Bueno parece que no hay mas suciedad y todo gracias a los animales que me ayudaron-dijo minado al cielo-oh sonic…no sabes lo muy lindo que creo que eres.

Mientras en la cueva no muy lejos de ahí los 7 pervertidos estaban buscando las esmeralda para reunirlas y llevarlas a la máster esmeralda cuando lo encuentren.

Espio: Sonic este no es que te moleste pero….estas enamorado de amy-dijo cavando un holló

 **Manic** : yo estoy de acuerdo con espió tú estás enamorado de la preciosa Amelia-dijo escalando una pared-tu qué piensas knuckles

Knuckles: Yo también estoy de acuerdo-dijo acercándose- y bien….nos dirás que te gusta

 **Sonic:** Bueno este….em….yo….este yo-traga saliva y suspira-si estoy enamorado de ella felices.

Todos-sonic: si y mucho

Shadow: jajajaja al faker le gusta Amelia o como todos le dicen amy-tirado en el suelo riendo a carcajadas.

 **Sonic:** **O/O…..** Y que hay de ti-se acerco mas a él-a ti se te nota de que te gusta la hermana de amy maría.

Tails: Ya te atrapo shadow-dijo cogiendo su buscador

Todos-sonic/shadow: el tiene razón a ti te gusta no-lo miraron fijamente.

Shadow: Bueno…este yo..em…yo es que la verdad…este yo-suspira-bien si me gusta contentos -/-

 **Sonic:** Yo respondo a eso…este sí.

 **Charmy:** Hay chicos a ustedes dos ya los atraparon les diré algo….si ustedes se vuelven sus novios y ellas recuperan el reino….amm…como decirlo ustedes se pueden casar con ellas y serán reyes.

Shadow/ **Sonic:** O-O…*U* Tenemos que ayudarlas a recuperar su reino….se imaginan a nosotros como reyes-imaginándoselos.

?: eso es lo que ustedes creen porque ellas estarán para el final del día…..muertas jajajaja

Todos: QUE! O.O

Después la voz misteriosa se esfumo y se escucharon ruidos afuera de espadas golpeando paredes de rocas y empezó a temblar la tierra los pervertidillos intentaron salir pero habían tapado todas las salidas de la cueva y ellos se quedaron encerrados y no sabían cómo salir.

 **Manic** : OH no ahora que aremos-dijo corriendo en círculos

 **Sonic:** NO se **pero si no nos damos prisa….-** vector lo interrumpe.

 **Vector:** mataran a las chicas no salimos de aquí-escucho un grito

Tails: escucharon eso suena como….

Shadow: MARIA! No ya la atraparon hay que impedir que maten a amy….esperen escuchen-todos escucharon.

 **María:** Auxilio me persiguen…AMY! PERVERTIDILLOS! Que alguien me salve de estas guerreras asesinas.

Knuckles: es maría sigue viva pero como salimos de aquí.

 **Vector:** Hay que a ser algo y rapido

 **Manic** : pero que podemos a ser estamos atrapados en la cueva sin salida…y tu alegre

 **Charmy:** no se estoy pensando lo mejor que puedo, Listo tu puedes pensar en algo…eh listo donde estas.

Tails: aquí estoy y si creo saber cómo salir de aquí…escuchen el plan es….

Mientras en el castillo las princesas Sally y Elise estaban sentadas en sus tronos pensando y hablando en que iban a hacer para su boda cuando encuentren pareja de una de los príncipes después de que mataran a sus hermanastras tontas, pero no sabían que una guardiana traicionera que pensaba lo opuesto de ellas las espiaba en un lugar oculto que es ni más ni menos que…

Rouge el murciélago que encontró una forma de escapar de las otras guardianas pero no fue difícil necesitaba saberlo de ellas todo.

Inicio del recuerdo

Rouge estaba siendo observada por las dos guardianas que le dijeron que tenía que ser observada tenía que salir antes de que ocurra algo, pasaron unos minutos y vio pasar a dos guerreros uno era un erizo plateado de armadura dorada y otro era un gato marrón de armadura plateada se dio vuelta para ver a sus compañeras observando a esos guerreros.

Rouge: chicas que les pasa parece que estuvieran amm cual era la palabra….-dijo con una mano en la barbilla- a si hechizadas por ellos, les ocurre algo blaze, ámbar.

Blaze: este bueno la verdad creo que me gusta el erizo plateado…creo que se llama silver no es lindo-dijo algo sonrojada.

Rouge: Aja bueno y tu ámbar….

Ámbar: bueno ese gato se llama Antonio y es el más lindo según yo opino….creo…

Rouge: Ellos fueron mis compañeros en una misión de guerra….ellos me entienden tal vez pueda ayudar.

Ámbar/ Blaze: Enserió nos ayudarías-con cara iluminada.

Rouge: pues claro por qué no además si las hermanas rose fueran las reinas también las ayudarían no.

Las compañeras de rouge se miraron un momento sabían que ella tenía razón pero no querían ser arrestadas por imponer las reglas de la reina y ponerse en su contra pero otra parte les dice que deberían a ser lo correcto y de que deberían hacer algo para que el lugar la gente y ellas vivieran mejor sin sufrimiento.

Blaze: De acuerdo si nos ayudas te dejaremos libre-dijo sacándose su casco- y podres hacer tu plan

Ámbar: Es una promesa pero tienes que ayudarnos entendido-dijo mientras se arreglaba el pelo para ponerse su casco.

Rouge: entendido ahora vamos por ellos

Ámbar/ Blaze: de acuerdo- dijeron mientras la seguían.

Al llegar donde los chicos rouge los presento con sus amigas y compañeras para que pudieran charlar y función luego les contaron todo y ellos también estaban de acuerdo con lo de evitar que esas granujas se hagan reinas, dejaron a rouge libre y fue a espiar a las princesitas.

Fin del recuerdo

Rouge miraba solo faltaba una cosa de que sus amigas les dijeran la verdad a todas las guerreras y guardianas para que aparecieran y ella daba su orden de arrestar a las princesitas.

Después de unos minutos entraron muchos guerreros y guardianas con sus armaduras y armas, adelante estaban Blaze, plata, Ámbar y Antonio.

Sally/ Elise: que asen aquí váyanse no les dijimos que vengan

Blaze: no pero nuestra nueva líder si

Elise: nueva líder de que hablan-dijo parándose

Sally: si de que están hablando

Ámbar: hablamos de que ninguno de nosotros será manipulado y no ovedeseremos ya sus ordenes-dijo acercándose

Sally/ Elise: QUE

Silver: Como escucharon sus "majestades"

Sally: Y quien es su "nueva líder" idiotas

Antonio: Nada mas y nada menos que…ROUGE THE BAT

Sally/ Elise: ¡QUE! Eso es imposible

Rouge: Saliendo de su escondite camina asía el centro- a si es princesas yo seré la nueva líder del grupo de guardianas y guerreras-se paro al frente de ellas-y mi mandato es de que ustedes dos sean arrestadas por el crimen que ustedes y su madre cumplirán.

Sally: No se dé que hablan :3

Elise: Que plan nosotras no sabemos nada ^.^

Rouge: ¬¬####que graciosas atrápenlas-los guardias las atraparon- ahora llévenselas a la cárcel por casi matar a las verdaderas herederas al trono.

Silver: entendido rouge…¡LLEVENLAS AL CALABOZO!

Antonio: Y no tener piedad en ellas….porque serán esclavas perfectas para las reinas

Silver: Bien dicho Antonio

Antonio: gracias

Los guardias se las llevaron todos aplaudieron pero la batalla no acababa tenía que buscar a sus gobernantes así que salieron a buscar ayuda de unos amigos que les serviría de ayuda, mientras en la cueva seguían allí planeando el escape pero no sería fácil, en la casa de los pervertidillos amy esperaba a todos pero no habían llegado a casa y temía lo peor además ya estaba empezando a llover y era peligroso estar afuera en la lluvia, unos minutos vio a su hermana venir a casa y entraron a la casa.

 **Amy** : Que paso porque estas tan sucia y lastimada-dijo curándole las heridas

María:Muchas guerreras me perseguían rouge tiene razón….mejor quedémonos aquí en donde estemos a salvo-dijo parándose.

 **Amy** : Si-se oyen pasos-oye que fue eso

 **María:** parecían pasos crees que…

 **Amy** : NO eso jamás no pueden ser ellas….además este lugar solo lo conocen los pervertidillos nosotras y rouge.

 **María:** si creo que tienes algo de razón

Toc Toc

 **Amy** : Unmm quien será….eh debes ser los chicos María abre

 **María:** Ok…ya voy-llega y abre la puerta-mmmm…pero si es..oh amy mira es una…

Mientras en la cueva estaban empezando a cavar un túnel para salir de la cueva de una vez por todas para poder ir a buscar a las roses para protegerlas pero era el lugar tan grande que tardarían una eternidad en terminar de cavar.

Todos: esto tardara un rato-mientras continuaban cavando.

 **Sonic:** No hay otra forma de salir Listo-le pregunto

Tails: Creo que es la única forma de salir de aquí Sonic- dijo tratando de encontrar otra salida.

Knuckles: Estoy seguro de que debe haber otra forma de salir de aquí no creen-dijo cavando más rápido

Shadow: Sera mejor pedir ayuda no lo creen- dijo tratando de mover la rocas y tierras.

?: Hay no se comporten desesperadamente quieren ayuda la tendrán-dijo la voz

Knuckles: Esperen conozco la voz es….rouge que ases aquí

Rouge: Vine a ayudarlos yo sabía que esto iba pasar así que vine y traje a todas la guerreras del reino y las guardianas también vendrán después de encerrar a las falsas princesas-saco su espada- ahora alejaos para sacarlos de ahí

 **Vector:** Ok ya escucharon alejarse para que puedan sacarnos entendido.

Knuckles: Si entendido

Tails: alejándose-listo

 **Manic** : entendido jefe- alejándose

 **Sonic:** bien todo listo

 **Charmy:** ya me aleje

Shadow: listo rouge derriba la puerta de roca

Espio: empiecen a cavar guerreras ya estamos alejados

Rouge: ok guerreros y guardianas comiencen a romper y cavar es una orden-dijo levantando du espada.

Todos-rouge y los pervertidillos: Entendido- levantan su espadas- IIIIIAAAAA- y comenzaron a cavar.

 **Vector:** Esta funcionando sigan

Rouge: Ya escucharon continúen asiéndolo hasta que esté libre la salida-ordeno

Todos continuaron rompiendo rocas y cavando la tierra que estaba encima de la salida de la cueva, cuando terminaron los guerreros y guardianas gritaron de alegría se subieron en sus caballos mientras los pervertidillos salían a la luz del sol, rouge emocionada de haber logrado sacarlos fue donde knuckles se abalanzo a donde él y lo beso apasionadamente y él le devolvía el favor y todos los miraban, unos segundos después los pervertidillos se dirigieron a su casa y detrás estaban los guerreros siguiéndolos para rescatar a las roses y castigar a la reina por su crimen.

Mientras en la casa las roses no podían creer y confiar en lo que había al frente de la puerta era una anciana con una canasta decorada con manzanas en su interior, pero no sabían que era la reina.

 **Amy** : Quien es usted y que hace aquí-dijo retrocediendo

Anciana (Reina): O solo soy una linda anciana nada mas….y estuve buscando un cliente para venderle unas manzanas-dijo mostrando la canasta.

 **María:** O lo siento nosotras no tenemos dinero

 **Amy** : pero se ven ricas las manzanas-hablo mirando las manzanas

Anciana (Reina): si quieren les doy una a las dos….ya que parecen hermanas no les molestara en comer de la misma manzana-saco la manzana envenenada-será un regalo

 **María:** No tenia por que hacer esto….-dijo agarrando la manzana

 **Amy** : pero gracias por danos la manzana

Anciana (Reina): no es nada todo por unas jóvenes hermosas…*más bien para unas tontas niñas que no se saldrán con la suya*-pensó alejándose-…que la disfruten niñas-se va

 **Amy/** **María:** gracias- y serraron la puerta.

Anciana (Reina): se esconde detrás de una de las ventanas- veamos si mi plan funciona

 **Amy** : Amigable señora nos dio una manzana…..ya se la partiré a la mitad y cada una come un trozo de acuerdo.

 **María:** de acuerdo

 **Amy** : La partiré a la mitad-saco un cuchillo la partió y le dio un trozo a María-ten solo le daremos un mordisco

 **María:** entendido hermanita

Anciana (Reina): *solo una mordida eso bastara muajajaja* -dijo observando

Las hermanas estaban viendo por un rato la manzana y luego de observarla mucho la acercaron a su boca y le dio un buen mordisco a la manzana mientras masticaban jugo o veneno se desplomaba por su boca y no se daban cuenta.

 **Amy** : qué…raro….me siento…mareada-dijo tambaleándose

 **María:** Si…yo…también me….siento así….creo que me voy a mo-pero no acabo porque se cayó al piso sin respirar y se le cayó la mitad de la manzana

 **Amy** : María….resiste no te vayas…al otro mun-no acabo porque también se desmayo sin respirar cayéndosele la manzana

La reina miro cada parte de la escena y lo disfrutaba cuando las vio muertas ahí sus cuerpos tirados y fríos no soporto reír muy fuerte había conseguido matar a sus hijastras patéticas que se querían robar el trono ahora ya nada la detendría de conseguirles a sus hijas un heredero.

Se estaba a punto de ir cuando escucho voces y caballos se volteo para ver a los pervertidillos y algunos guerreros y guardianas traicioneras corriendo asía la casa hasta escucho a una guardiana diciendo ' _ahí esta atrápenla'_ y a otra diciendo ' _atrápenla para darle su castigo por el crimen que hiso'._

Anciana (Reina): Oh oh…creo que debería irme de aquí-y empezó a correr

Todos empezaron a perseguirla y la reina escapaba lo más rápido que pudo atravesando lagos pequeños, rocas y todo el bosque hasta llegar a una montaña con una acantilado debajo de ella y había un rio my fuerte peligroso con rocas de puntas, iba a dar la vuelta pero ya había guerreros, guardianas y los pervertidillos cerca de ella.

Rouge: alto queda arrestada por envenenar a las hermanas y herederas rose al trono de mobius-levanto su espada-….su castigo será la muerte y sus hijas ya fueron arrestadas y no tiene escapatoria.

Anciana (Reina): yo no lo creo

Espio: pues créelo

Knuckles: Ya no tienes escapatoria

Tails: es hora de pagar…-Shadow lo interrumpió

Shadow: tu crimen al envenenar a las princesas

 **Manic** : Es hora de que mueras

 **Sonic:** Listo ahora a por ella

 **Charmy:** siii

Todos-la reina: A por ella, atrápenla AAAAAAHHHH!-lanzaron su espadas y corrieron donde ella.

La reina estaba a punto de escapar cuando se resbalo y se cayó al rio mientras las espadas le atravesaban todo el cuerpo, todos miraban a la reina como caía al rio despedazada y después de que desaparezca la lluvia despareció el sol empezó a salir y todos se olvidaron de lo ocurrido y se fueron para la casa de los pervertidillos.

Al llegar encontraron los cuerpos envenenados de las hermanas roses se acercaron y luego de 5 días siguiente en su funeral de las hermanas las pusieron en camas de flores una en rosado y otra en amarillo, todos estaban tristes por su muerte mas Sonic y Shadow, mientras rouge estaba abrazada a su novio knuckles.

Rouge: No puedo creer todo acabo…pero quien será ahora las reinas y los reyes del reino-dijo apoyada en el hombro de su novio.

Knuckles: No lo sé al menos que Sonic y Shadow besaran a las princesas y ellas despertaran mágicamente como si fuera un beso de amor verdadero-reacciona-escucharon lo que dije

Shadow: si y créeme que es tu mejor plan hasta ahora-se acerca a María.

 **Sonic:** si estoy de acuerdo- se acerca a amy

Ambos se acercaron cada uno a su chica que amaba y las besaron, luego de el beso se separaron y empezaron a ver como la chicas reaccionaban al parecer el beso de amor verdadero era más fuerte que cualquier veneno o hechizo.

 **Amy** : so…Sonic eres tu-dijo despertando

 **Sonic:** Amy soy yo despierta

 **María:** Sha…Shadow eres tú en verdad

Shadow: si María soy yo Shadow

 **Amy/** **María:** Gracias chicos

 **Sonic/** Shadow: de nada, chicas de nada

Y se volvieron a besar pero más apasionadamente sabiendo mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban de alegría al ver a sus futuras reinas vivas y a sus nuevos reyes.

Un año después….

Un día muy especial era hoy, era el día de la boda y coronación de las princesas amy y maria con Sonic y Shadow; todos estaban muy felices por ellos y ahora todo iba a estar bien y empezó la ceremonia.

Amy estaba con un vestido escotado con un lazo rosa en la cintura y un rosa rosa chicle en el centro y en la falda bordes de hojas color crema y un velo largo en su cabello suelto con una media trenza y una diadema pequeña y tenía un ramo de flores de color rosa y rojo.

María tenía un vestido de blanco con bores azules formando flores y una cinta amarilla en la cintura con un moño amarillo en un costado y su pelo estaba suelto pero ondulado con un velo medio corto con una diadema chiquita y tenía un ramo de flores amarillo y celeste.

Y Sonic tenía un traje blanco con un moño azul y a un lado una flor celeste y sus zapatos de siempre y shadow tenía un traje negro con corbata roja y a un lado una flor roja y sus zapatos de siempre.

Sacerdote: Amy y Maria rose aceptan a estos chicos como sus legítimos esposos para respetarlos y amarlos en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe.

 **Amy** **/** **María:** Acepto ^^

Sacerdote: Y ustedes señor Sonic y señor Shadow aceptan ustedes a esta chicas como sus legitimas esposas para amarlas, respetarlas y protegerlas en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.

 **Sonic/** Shadow: Acepto *.*

Sacerdote: Entonces por el poder que les confiero, los declaro maridos y mujeres, chicos pueden besar a las novias.

Entonces los Sonic y Shadow cada uno beso a su chica mientras todos en el salón aplaudían y silbaban de alegría ya que sus verdaderas reinas ya se habían casado y estaban a punto de tomar el trono a mobius para hacer del reino un lugar mejor.

 **Vector:** Me… prometí no llorara….*snif*….*snif-saca un pañuelo se sopla la nariz y se seca las lagrimas con el.

Espio: Hay anciano no seas tan delicado-escucha otra persona sonándose y se voltea- o.0 Charmy, manic ustedes también.

 **Ma** **n** **ic** / **Charmy:** Es que es .…muy romántico- se vuelven a sonar la nariz

Espio: Oo

Knuckles: Me alegro por ellos…tu no rouge

Rouge: Si y mucho ahora nada saldrá mal de ahora en adelante

Tails: shhh cállense están a punto de coronarlos

Sacerdote: sacando unas coronas vector dos eran grandes y doradas y tenia una gemas rojas y otra gemas azules que eran de reyes y otras más pequeñas eran de las princesas eran plateadas y una con diamantes amarillos y otra con gemas rosas y cada corona tenía una cruz en la parte de la punta con un rubí en el centro-Ahora en el nombre del rey Lucas y la reina Linda-camina con la 4 coranas asía los chicos y las chicas-Declaro a esta/os 4 jóvenes los nuevos reyes de mobius- les pone las corona correspondientes a cada uno-felicidades reyes Sonic, Shadow y reinas amy y maria.

 **Sonic/** Shadow **/Amy** **/** **María:** Les prometemos que cuidaremos del reino y de todos ustedes cueste lo que cueste-y se inclinaron.

Todos-los reyes y reinas: Hurra por los nuevos reyes y reinas de mobius…hip hip hurra….hip hip hurra…HIP HIP HURRA-y aplaudieron.

Pasaron los años y años y muchas cosas iban cambiando de triste a feliz, todo el mundo parecía contento con la nueva vida que tienen con amy, maria, Sonic y Shadow de reyes, los persona los alagaban mucho, les pedían más comida y los que no tenían hogar les pedían y ellos cumplían con las suplicas de sus súptitos a toda costa.

Vector, Charmy y Espio se convirtieron en guardias del castillo y al parecer les divierte mucho; vector se caso con la medre de cream una conejita muy linda y simpática y teniendo una hija llamada mielet; Charmy bueno nunca cambio y Espio bueno conoció a una chica llamada honey se casaron y tu vieron una hija llamada Candy.

Manic bueno dejo de ser tan pervertido como siempre y gracias a eso conoció a una chica llamada Ana de la quien se enamora y ella de el también y se casaron y estaban esperando una hija al quien llamarían Tina, pero manic siempre visitaba a Sonic y Shadow para conversa con ellos y no dejaba a un lado la diversión.

Tails bueno se volvió constructor de casas para los que necesitan y además conoció a una chica llamada cream de la cual se enamoro ella y sus mama eran las cocineras de los reyes, y Sonic y Shadow lo ayudaron para que ella se fijara en el y funciono, pasando esos años tails y cream se enamoraron, casado y tuvieron 3 hijos, 2 mellizas llamados Sweet, Sugar y una hija menor llamada cielo.

Tails: Cream y los niños-dijo entrando a la cocina

Cream: En el patio trasero jugando con cheese-dijo lavando los platos

Tails: Bueno espero que no se escapen como la otra vez

Cream: Tranquilo cielito

?: Hay papi no confías en nosotros-dijo una voz

Tails: No mucho cielo ya te conozco a ti y a tus hermanos

Cielo: Si papi ya se somos muy traviesas y todo eso….-dijo abrazándolo

?: si no confías en nosotros….-dijo otra voz

?: Entonces porque no nos encierras-dijo otra

Tails: por que las quiero Sugar y Sweet….a ti también cielo

Sweet: Hay papi que cursi-dijo abrazándolo

Sugar: Si mucho-también abrazándolo

Cream: así es su padre hijas

Los 5: jajajajajajajajajaj _a_

Knuckles y rouge digamos que se casaron y tuvieron 4 hijos a quienes llamaron Ruby, Naomi, Ángel, Mystic; y uno por venir a quien llamaran Fist. Knuckles ahora trabajaba como guerrero del reino de mobius junto a rouge y contrataban una empleada para que cuide a los niños mientras no estaban, pero también tenían descansos para poder conversas con sus amigos y estar con sus hijos todo el tiempo que quieran.

Ruby: A qué hora llegan mami y papi

Naomi: Tranquila seguro llegaran pronto no te alarmes

Ángel: Si te preocupas demasiado Ruby.

Ruby: Solo digo quien puede tardar por llevar a nuestro hermano al parque (enserio -.- se queja de eso es igual a knuckles testaruda. Knuckles: -.- Oye)

?: Ya llegamos niños-dijo entrando a la casa( ella lleva 4 meses embarazada)

?: Haber donde esta mi niña favorita-dijo entrando con Mystic

Mystic: Creí que yo era tu favorito papi-dijo

Knuckles: También hijito

Rouge: Ya knucky no empieces con los halagos

Ruby: Entra a la sala-¡Mami! ¡Papi!-salta encima de ellos y se caen- porque tardan

Ángel: Entrando junto a Naomi- Si díganlo la señorita Ruby estaba preocupada

Naomi: Si no se cansaba de preguntar a qué hora llegan y me sacaba los pelos de punta

Mystic: Enserio

Naomi: Si muy enserio

Mystic: si solo nos fuimos al parque

Knuckles: todavía en el piso-Si hijito pero tu hermana se preocupa por nosotros y creyó que nos había pasado algo.

Rouge: todavía en el piso-así es Mystic tu hermana se preocupa

Ruby: Así es además me preocupo por mi nuevo hermano-dijo apuntando a la barriga

Rouge: No te preocupes por el-dijo tocándose el vientre- el es un niño muy fuerte

Ángel: Si es cierto…tengo hambre

Naomi/ Mystic/ Ruby: Si y yo también lo estoy

Rouge: Comeremos estofado de res vallan a lavarse las manos para comer y luego jugaremos todos en el parque- dijo parándose

Los cuatro niños: Siiiiii….a lavarse-y subieron al baño

Knuckles: parándose- JAJAJAJA están muy ansiosos no amor- dijo antes de besar a rouge

Rouge: Si y mucho acompáñame a servir los platos-dijo dulcemente entrando a la cocina

Knuckles: Si te acompaño, además necesitaras ayuda después de todo estas embarazada..jajaja-dijo entrando a la cocina

Rouge: Hay knucky

Bueno y en cuanto a Shadow y maria resulta que se fueron de viaje a otro lugar donde tienen una casa de playa y ahí iban todas sus vacaciones mientras amy y Sonic se encargaban del reino ya que ellos eran reyes mientras Maria y Shadow eran correyes; además eso no les impedía conversar o divertirse un poco con sus amigos y siempre visitaban la antigua cabaña junto a todos ellos tuvieron dos hijos, el primero llamado Dark y el segundo llamado Britania pero le decían Bri.

Bri: Papi me haces caballito Siiiiii-dijo con carita de perrito

Shadow: No puedo tu madre me dijo que baya a comprar algo de comida para el almuerzo

Unidos: Por en, por sobre, por sobre

Shadow: Ok pero si tu madre me mata es tu culpa-carga a Bri y empieza a jugar con ella

Bri: Si hurra papi jijiji

M **aría:** Entra con dark- Valla te dije que vayas a comprar y te encuentro jugando con Bri

Dark: jejejejejeje…papi tonto jejeje

Shadow: Ella me rogo– mira que dark se estaba riendo- de que te ríes tu también te unirás al juego

Dark: jejeje…..omg O.0

Bri: Si vamos dark se mi caballero de la princesa

Dark: Gracias papa-.-

M **aría:** jajajajaja vaya ustedes so imposible yo iré a comprar- y salió dejando a su marido y los niños jugar.

Y bueno Sonic y amy bueno no tenían mucho tiempo libre pero eso no les impedía jugar con sus hijos y salir a paciar con sus amigos y cuando maria y Shadow se iban a relajar en su casa en la playa, les daba algo de tiempo para hacer sus cosas reales y después pasarla lindo los dos, amy y maria ya no están tan junta por los deberes, pero amy le enviaba cartas a maria por mensajero cuando ella estaba con Shadow en su casa de playa y en tiempos de descanso la pasaban bien. Tuvieron cuatro hijos dos mellizos llamados flash y Dash, una niña llamada Ameline la cual Sonic esta muy encariñado a ella y la protege y por ultimo esta tomy el más pequeño.

Sonic: Grrrr ya no los soporto-dijo mirando a su hija hablando con Shin (Shin es el hijo de Blaze y Silver)- mi niña no será rota del corazón con ese niño

 **Amy:** Hay Sonic no empieces nuestra hija tiene 10 ya es hora de que hable con niños

Sonic: Pero mira se nota que será un pervertido con ella y le romperá el corazón

Flash: Jejejejejeje papi esta celosito

Sonic: No lo estoy solo la protejo

Dash: Si lo estas papi si lo estas

Flash: Bien dicho Dash

Dash: Gracias hermanito-choca las manos entre si

 **Amy:** Hay niños si que son más listo que su padre

Sonic: ¬¬ ###

Ameline: Adiós Shin te veo mañana

Shin: Adiós Ameline-se va

Ameline: llega donde Sonic amy y sus hermanos-Oye mami porque papi esta con esa cara

 **Amy** : Por nada

Dash/Flash: Si por nada….jajajajaja

Sonic: Hay -.-

 **Amy** : Hay amor jijiji

Ameline: Eh…. ¿? No entiendo

 **Amy** : Nada ve a jugar con tu hermanito tomy

Ameline: Ok- va donde tomy y empieza a jugar

Dash/Flash: Nosotros también iremos a jugar con tomy-y se fueron

Sonic: Creo que no me acostumbrare a esto

 **Amy** : Cálmate si y vamos a pasear un rato antes de la ceremonia si

Sonic: Ok pero que conste que si Ameline me regaña por no ayudarla en sus tareas es tu culpa

 **Amy** : jajajajaja hay soniku- y se fueron a pasear

Y así todo el mundo del reino vivió en paz y en armonía por siempre y no habrá de que preocuparse y todos vivieron felices para siempre, bueno casi todos…

Sally: con un traje de mucama-ACHU…a nadie le importa que sea alérgica al polvo….Achu

Elise: con un traje de mucama-Y tú crees que tienes problemas…no sabes lo cual mal apestan los inodoros ¬¬####

Sally: Grrrrr algún día de estos hermanita nos vengaremos

Elise: Si pero ahora hay que limpiar…achu

A Sally: persecución ... -.-

Bueno pero ellas no importan se lo merecían y después de esto todos los demás hicieron sus vidas mejores y formaron familias y un mejor lugar para vivir, y con esto todos vivieron felices para siempre.

 **Fin**


End file.
